


Sweet Nothings

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Loki's Dirty Whispers tumblr, Smut, check them out, one shots, trigger warnings for certain stories can be found at the beginning of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shot stories based off posts from the Loki's Dirty Whispers Tumblr. Check them out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Child of Mine

Prompt: “Erase the marks on your belly? Why would I want to do that? Our son caused them as he grew there-they are evidence that you carried my child, that you belong to me. Not only do I intend to leave them there, I intend to add to them.”

When people talked about pregnancies and babies, they always gushed about the tiny toes and the ridiculous cravings. They always mentioned how happy the parents would be, and it was true; when you told Loki you were pregnant, he’d been over the moon. What they didn’t talk about was the endless nights without sleep and feeling stressed to your core. Last night had been just such a night, until Loki had managed to convince your son to sleep. You were in the living room bright and early with your little ball of sunshine the next day, sipping at some coffee while your best friend, Cara, chatted away.

“Oh, hey, Lindsey wanted me to give you something.” You focused in on her as she rummaged through her bag, producing a tube of lotion. She handed it to you with a smile. “She says it gets rid of stretchmarks. I mean, not that it’s a bad thing, but she wanted to make the offer in case you wanted it.” You studied the tube for a few moments, thinking of the jagged marks across your skin. Maybe it was something you should use.

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.” You gave a small smile, and all too soon your bouncing baby boy was crying for you. Cara put a hand on your arm, shaking her head.

“I’ll take care of Brody. You relax, Momma Bear. You deserve it.” You nodded and smiled gratefully as she moved to scoop up the child. She cooed at him and tickled him, turning his cries to giggles as they went into the kitchen. Since relaxing was a bit of a foreign concept to you these days, you scooped up the tube and moved to put it away in the bathroom.

That night, Loki returned from work with a large smile and yet another gift for Brody. This time, it appeared to be a stuffed animal of sorts, though what kind was beyond you. He ducked down to kiss your cheek as he handed the item to the boy.

“You’re going to spoil him, you know.” Your tone was playful, if tired, and it drew a deep chuckle from the god as he moved to hold you form behind. Brody was already absorbed in his new toy, gently nibbling on what you assumed was a foot.

“It’s nothing less than either of you deserve. My love and my son shall have the world.” You turned to give him a warm smile, which he easily returned. The rest of the night was spent talking about each other’s days; apparently, the team were hoping to come visit you and Brody soon. Loki did hint that Thor may visit sooner rather than later, but you couldn’t blame him. Soon enough, it was time to coax your son to bed. It seems he’d had an active day, because he was out before you set him in his crib. Quietly, you crept back to your room to find Loki sitting on the bed with the tube in his hand. “What is this, dear?” His tone implied he already knew, but you moved to sit next to him to answer anyway.

“Humans use it to remove stretchmarks after pregnancy.” He gave you a confused, and slightly wounded look, and you had to wonder what it was that was bothering him. “You know, since they mar the skin. It makes it smoother and fades the lines. Unless, of course, you’d prefer to use your magic-“

“Erase the marks on your belly? Why would I want to do that?” He interrupted quietly, brow furrowed as he studied you. Now it was your turn to be confused.

“So that I’d be as pretty as when we met, of course. It won’t take long, just a couple weeks.” You reached for the tube, but he moved it away from her grasp. “Loki, why would you be attached to blemishes?” You were under the impression he was a perfectionist, but maybe you were wrong after all.

“Blemishes?” He turned fully now, tossing the tube on the bed and grasping both of your hands. “Our son caused them as he grew there-they are evidence that you carried my child, that you belong to me.” His voice was earnest, and you melted. You hadn’t thought of them like that; as something to be worn as a badge of honor and pride. You were so caught up in your thoughts you almost missed the grin spreading across Loki’s face, and your stomach flipped when you did. “Not only do I intend to leave them there, I intend to add to them.” Your eyes widened as he kissed at your neck and pushed you back onto the bed, bringing a squeal from your lips. You wouldn’t mind adding to them. Not one bit.


	2. Heat of the Moment

Prompt: “Your indifference towards me is merely a mask. Why, you cannot even think of me without lust pooling between your legs. Trust me, my dear, I know. I see in that wicked mind of yours how much you crave your king. So, why don’t you give in?”

You had to admit, he was quite attractive. His dark hair was a nice contrast to his overly pale skin, and something in his eyes said he was capable of some pretty crazy things in bed. However, that didn’t mean you had to act on any of that. The man in front of you was a mass murderer on some sort of twisted parole with your friends. You kept your face an indifferent mask as you took notes on the pad Tony had provided for you. At least it was an easy meeting; the team had gone to take care of an arms dealer, a pretty easy mission. In fact, not everyone had gone. Only Steve and Barton were here for a real debriefing. The meeting was called to an end and you hurried to finish your notes so you could turn them in to Director Fury and Tony. You could feel someone’s gaze burning into your head, and you knew instantly who it was: Loki.

“Hey, can you stop by my lab on your way up?” Tony’s voice pulled you from your thoughts, and you gave him a smile and a nod. He ducked out of the door quickly, leaving you with the one person on the team you didn’t particularly want to talk to. You scooped up your things and started for the door, only to stop when he grabbed your arm gently. “Was there something you needed, sir?” Your voice was a bit more cold, but he only chuckled.

“Actually, yes…” His voice made your spine tingle, but there was no way he had to know that. You arched a brow, encouraging him to continue with his request. “I was hoping you would be willing to go to dinner with me.” Well, it wasn’t what you had expected, but it was an easy enough request to deny. 

“I don’t think so, sir. It would be best if we kept our interactions professional.” His amusement seemed to grow with your answer, increasing your own confusion. Most guys understood that was a flat no, but he looked more like she was playing hard to get. He stepped closer, crowding your space and filling your nostrils with his scent. You hated to admit that you found it alluring, but there was really no other word for it.

“If you’d prefer to skip the dinner, I completely understand. In fact, it would be preferable.” You blinked, a bit of shock settling in. Had he just asked you to sleep with him? Looking up into his gaze, it was clear that’s what he was requesting. You couldn’t believe the nerve of him. Yanking your arm away, you straightened a bit and sneered.

“I’d prefer you kept your hands to yourself.” You turned, striding towards the door and trying to focus back on your work for the day. You still had to stop by Tony’s lab, and Director Fury had asked you check in on Steve.  
“Your indifference towards me is merely a mask.” His words stopped you just before the door, tensing. He had to be joking. There’s no way he could honestly think that. “Why, you cannot even think of me without lust pooling between your legs.” Your face heated, though you kept your back to him. Yeah, he was attractive, but you were fairly sure you had kept that to yourself. You could hear him stepping towards you slowly, and each step ratcheted your heart rate up. “Trust me, my dear, I know. I see in that wicked mind of yours how much you crave your king.” You were positive he wasn’t your king, but your thoughts were becoming hazy as your body responded to him. You could feel his breath on your neck as he leaned down to whisper in your ear. “So, why don’t you give in?” 

You shook your head, having trouble finding the words with him being so close. His lips ghosted over your skin behind your ear, feeling cool against your suddenly overheated skin. His hands settled on your hips, pulling you against his body slowly. He was more solid than you’d thought he would be, but the thought left your mind as he started to kiss down your neck. You bit your lip, willing yourself to pull away and failing at it. One of his hands slid up your torso, cupping your breast gently. A growl rumbled through his chest, causing your knees to go weak. He spun you around, pulling you against him again as he mouth crushed yours. You gasped in surprise, allowing him to claim your mouth with a surprisingly cool tongue. He backed you up until your back hit the wall, hands moving to lift your legs. You wrapped them around him automatically with a whimper. He chuckled as his hand slid under your blouse, running along your stomach.

“Submit to me, and I will give you pleasure beyond anything you could imagine.” His voice had pitched lower and his hand hovered above your waistband. Any thought of stopping had left your mind long ago, and you nodded quickly. He shoved his hand past your waistband, fingers dancing across your nether regions. Hips bucking, you clutched his shoulders tightly as he circled your clit. His mouth continued its assault on your own; you gasped into his mouth as his finger slid inside you. You felt dizzy as he fucked you with his hand, your breath coming in pants as he drove you towards completion. He nipped and licked down your neck, send sparks straight to your groin as you keened. Without warning, he bit down on your shoulder, causing you to shatter around his finger. Slowly, he brought you down, until you could stand on your own. With deft movements, he straightened both your clothes before heading for the door.

“I hope to see you tonight.” His voice nearly echoed in the empty room as he left; you wanted to say you wouldn’t go, but what would be the point in lying to the God of Lies?


	3. Faith

Prompt: “Would you have me even now, stripped of my rank and left to toil in a cell? Am I still that princely to you?”

Serving as a maid in the palace of Asgard, you had come to know the princes fairly well. While Prince Thor was boisterous and loud, Prince Loki was quiet and thoughtful. Both were kind to their staff, however, and you counted yourself lucky that you’d found such a position. Over time, Loki seemed to disappear; the other maids whispered that he had rebelled against the thrown and tried to start a war, but it didn’t seem likely. He was the calm one, the quiet one; it was more likely Prince Thor would start a war.

That changed the day Queen Frigga herself called for you. She had a fairly simple request for you: to tend to the needs of a special prisoner down in the dungeons. While you mourned the loss of your position, you knew that being asked a favor by the Queen was a personal honor, and you were quick to follow her orders. There was a special room set aside for you so that you would be nearby, and too soon a guard was escorting you to your new charge. You felt the blood drain from your face as you saw him: Prince Loki, ever reading and sprawled in a chair in his cell. He didn’t look up when the guard announced your arrival, nor when the guard gave you the code to open the barrier. You spotted a tray from a finished breakfast, and decided to start right away.

“You look awfully familiar…” His voice sounded through the quiet space, and you turned to face him. You were careful to keep your eyes downcast as you gave him a small bow. Feeling his gaze on you, it took quite a bit of your control to keep from squirming. “Ah, yes. You were our maid for some time. Tell me, did you request this position?” There was something dark underlying his tone, and your brow furrowed as you tried to figure out why. You shook your head. “Speak.” You jumped a bit at his barked order, wondering when he had become like this.

“No, Your Highness.” Your voice sounded small to your own ears, and you cleared your throat a bit. He stepped closer slowly, and you did your best to straighten yourself up a bit.

“And are you resentful?” The anger in his voice was covering something else and it took you some time to identify it: regret. You took a deep breath, shaking your head once more.

“No, sire. I’m happy to serve.” Silence reigned then and you briefly wondered if he was going to dismiss you or have you stand there all day. You saw a wave of his hand and took that to mean you could continue your work. As you cleaned up his food stuffs, you took note of the other items that required your attention, making a mental list. 

“Would you have me even now, stripped of my rank and left to toil in a cell?” His voice gave you pause as you turned to leave. He sounded so angry and sad, it broke your heart. You began to wonder if the Queen picked you for a reason; perhaps she had wanted to spare her son the pain of a gossiping maid. You turned, daring to raise your eyes to his, and were surprised when he didn’t immediately chastise you. “Am I still that princely to you?”

“You will always be my prince, sire.” You stated it as a fact, knowing it was true. No matter what he’d done, it was clear he held a deep regret. A small smile graced your lips as you gave a quick bow and left, feeling his gaze on your back.


	4. Secrets

Prompt: “I will take no rest until I have kissed every scar on your body and healed every wound in your soul.” {TW FOR SELF HARM, TALK OF SUICIDE}

You met him in a coffee shop, and looking back on it, you can’t believe how clichéd it was. He had taken your favorite seat, and you’d almost left altogether. Instead, you approached, asking if you could take the seat opposite. He’d agreed, giving you a warm smile as he gestured to the empty chair. It took three visits like this before you felt comfortable enough for small talk, and another four before you accepted his offer for dinner. He was charming and sweet, and for the first time you felt truly happy. Four dates later, and you invited him back to your place for a nightcap. It was clear he wanted things to progressed, and honestly so did you.

The sixth date, you prepared for it, making sure to pull him into the bedroom before any lights could be turned on. When he lifted your dress off, you forced yourself to keep breathing, intent not to tip him off. He simply continued, cool hands moving down your sides and gripping your hips tightly. You fumbled to unbutton his dress shirt, revealing a solid plane of muscle. He backed you up to the bed as you pressed kisses to his exposed chest, feeling him fall with you onto the soft mattress. His hand dipped down between your legs, bringing a moan from your throat as the other massaged your breast. You were getting dizzy with the sensations he was creating; when his fingertips brushed against your inner thigh however, you snapped back to reality and grabbed his wrist. He’d frozen above you, and you wanted to kick yourself. Of course he’d noticed, and now it was going to ruin everything. You pushed him away before he could say anything, moving to grab your robe off the door and pull it around you quickly.

“Please, wait…” His voice was soft, and it was hard not to go to him immediately. Things had been going so well, and you had finally found a way to screw it up. The urge was growing, but you knew you couldn’t do it with him here.

“Maybe you should go.” Your voice sounded cold, distant, and he moved towards the door. You could feel the tears pricking at the back of your lids and fought them until he was gone. Instead of leaving, he flicked on the light, startling you just a bit. You hurried for the bed, flopping onto it and using the sheet to keep your legs covered, refusing to meet his gaze. Would he demand you seek help like everyone else? Or just figure you were looking for attention? He sat next to you, trying to catch your eye.

“It’s alright. I’m not angry at you.” His voice was so soothing, you couldn’t help but meet his gaze. Instead of the pity or disgust you expected, there was a sadness there. “I only wish you would have told me sooner.”

“How would I even start that conversation, Loki? ‘Oh, hi, you seem nice, want to see my scars?’” You felt a tear escape, and he was quick to wipe it away. He shook his head, scooting a bit closer on the bed and holding his arms out in offering. You hesitated before accepting the hug, settling against his chest as more tears escaped.

“I’m not sure, but you have to know I would not have judged you for it.” Somehow, you knew he was telling the truth. It made him so much better in your eyes. You sniffled a bit, wiping your eyes before looking up at him.

“I can understand if you don’t wanna…you know…” You gestured to his still shirtless form, and he seemed to understand. His smile grew just a bit, and he leaned down to kiss you gently before replying.

“Darling, I will take no rest until I have kissed every scar on your body,” His lips moved down along your neck, drawing a gasp from you as he nipped gently at the skin. He continued, “and healed every wound in your soul.” It was the nicest offer anyone had made you in forever, and you settled in. He made good on his promise, though it took him much longer than one night. And once you were happy and healthy by his side, he gave you a beautiful ring, and a beautiful child.

{A/N: If you’re having a hard time, please don’t be afraid to reach out. We’re all here for you and we love you so much. I want nothing but the best for you! All my love, GallifreyanHeroine}


	5. Clarity

Prompt: “You are the only creature in this realm that looks upon me with something other than hatred. Please do not turn away from me now.”

You stormed out of the building, tears building as your anger and pain threatened to swallow you. You had been an idiot for thinking Loki was capable of change, capable of being the exact opposite of what he was. You knew he hadn’t seen you, and somehow that made the situation worse. He wouldn’t be apologizing or begging forgiveness; in his mind, he was getting away with it.

That Monday at work was hell. You’d managed to avoid him all weekend, which was impressive given how much he’d asked, but it would be harder at the office. You went about your duties normally, training the new agents and keeping Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff up to speed on their progress. Loki tried to catch her attention several times during the day, and each attempt was getting more and more desperate. And each day of the week went just like that, with you going through the motions and Loki becoming more and more worried. You were more than grateful when Friday afternoon rolled around, looking forward to a quiet weekend with a couple bottles of wine and some crappy television. Loki caught you just outside you apartment, and grabbed your arm.

“Wait, wait.” His voice sounded so desperate, you almost felt bad for ignoring him. When the image of his betrayal flashed through your mind, it replaced that guilt with anger. He seemed to notice the change, eyes clouding a bit as his brow furrowed. “What’s wrong? Why have you been so distant?” Your eyes narrowed, and he swallowed heavily. 

“Nothing.” You yanked your arm out of his grasp, turning to unlock your door and step in. He entered before you could stop him, and he shut the door behind you both before turning to face you.

“What have I done to offend you, my love?” He stepped towards you, reaching for you. You moved away, crossing your arms across your chest defensively.

“Don’t call me that, Loki.” He flinched at the iciness of your tone, and that sliver of guilt reared its ugly head. You still cared for him, and didn’t like to see him hurt, but that didn’t mean you had to welcome him back with open arms.

“Please, let’s just…go for a walk, discuss what’s happening.”

“I’m sure Darcy would be more than willing to take a walk with you.” He froze at that, shame dancing through his eyes before it was replaced with anger. Your own rage was ramped up; just what did he have to be angry about? He was the one who’d stepped out, not you.

“Darcy attacked me outside of the conference room last Friday. I promptly told her off and sent her on her way.” He took a step towards you, fists clenched now. You stood you ground; you’d never actually feared the man. You glared up at him, and it didn’t take long for his anger to melt away.

“I think it’s time for you to go.” You turned your back, stalking towards your kitchen. It seemed you were going to start early with the wine tonight. You were brought up short by the sound of Loki’s voice.

“You are the only creature in this realm that looks upon me with something other than hatred.” There was clear pain in his voice, and you began to question it. What if he was telling the truth? “Please do not turn away from me now.” His voice broke on the last word and that was all it took. When you turned, you could see the tears in his eyes, and you walked over quickly to hug him. He clung to you tightly, as though letting go would be the death of him. “I never desired Darcy, I promise you. I only want you, I’ve only ever wanted you.” He buried his face in your hair, and you sighed a bit. It was clear he was telling the truth, and you feel the guilt wash over you at not believing him. You both spent the rest of the weekend together, not once parting from each other until work Monday morning. Once you arrived, you did the only think you could think to do. You punched Darcy square in her face.


	6. Cinderella

Prompt: “You weep, but why? Because you think you cannot please me? Because you feel unworthy? But my darling, you are the only thing I desire. Daughter of Midgard, you never cease to amaze me. Every day, you show me how spirited and full of life you are. Nothing could satisfy me but you. You are stunning.”

When Loki had asked you to attend a ball on his arm, you’d nearly jumped for joy. He’d taken you to have a dress made in the finest Asgardian fashion, and set you up with a suite in the palace. You had felt like a true princess, being pampered and cared for before the event. You thought you looked gorgeous until you saw the other Asgardian women. Tall, slender, striking; each one was as beautiful as any painting or movie star. Loki didn’t seem to notice your discomfort as he escorted you around and introduced you to courtiers. Thor and his friends had been welcoming enough, and Lady Sif had led you away to meet a few more women. It didn’t take long for their apparent dislike of you of convince you that you didn’t belong at Loki’s side, let alone in Asgard at all. You managed to keep your smile as you excused yourself, waiting until you weren’t under scrutiny to slip from the ballroom. 

After some wandering, you managed to find a small, private garden. You sat on the edge of a fountain, trailing your fingers through the water as you tried to think of a way to ask Loki to take you home. You knew he had been excited to bring you home, and you didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Still, the idea that you were not worthy of an Asgardian, and a prince no less, crept into your heart and brought tears to your eyes. You didn’t know how long you sat there, flicking at the water and crying silently.

Loki had been enjoying the ball, happy to have brought you to meet everyone. It wasn’t until Sif returned without you that he became worried. He kept calm, looking around the dance floor to see if someone was simply keeping you company. When you failed to appear, he excused himself, leaving the ballroom to search for you. His smile at finding you in the garden quickly faded as he took in your shaking shoulders. You were crying, that much was clear; he simply could not fathom why. He thought over your few days here, noting that you had seemed more than happy with his home. Loki began to wonder if you had been faking for his sake, but discounted that; whatever was bothering you was fairly new. He approached slowly, sitting behind you.

You were pulled from your thoughts by familiar arms wrapping around you gently, and you tried to dry your eyes quickly. He nuzzled your hair gently, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“You weep, but why?” His question was spoken quietly, and you pressed your lips together tightly to suppress a sob. “Because you think you cannot please me?” You shook your head. Loki was sure to tell you every day how happy you made him. “Because you feel unworthy?” His tone sounded so defeated, you couldn’t help but give a soft sob. Did he agree? You wouldn’t be able to face him if he confirmed your fears; you’d be on your own to get home. He sighed, moving so he could look you in the eye. “But my darling, you are the only thing I desire. Daughter of Midgard, you never cease to amaze me. Every day, you show me how spirited and full of life you are.” His words lifted your spirits and made your heart soar. He gave a warm smile, leaning down towards you just a bit. “Nothing could satisfy me but you. You are stunning.” He kissed you then, and you replied with all the love you could muster. It didn’t matter what any of those women thought. Loki was your prince, and he wanted you. When you both finally returned to the ballroom, you kept your head high, giving the hateful women a cool, triumphant smirk.


End file.
